Millennium Shadows
by Ulrich362
Summary: Nyx was sealed away, Izanami was defeated, but now a new force is trying to conquer the world and this time even the power of persona may not be enough. It's time for SEES and the Investigation Team to pick up a new set of cards, Duelist Kingdom has begun.
1. an ominous warning

Millennium Shadows

By Ulrich362

"_What, where am I?" asked a white haired man in a red suit. "The last thing I remember is having a glass of wine and going to bed."_

_Looking around the man noticed he was surrounded by pure darkness, there was enough light to see but shapes were blending together. _

"_Maximillion Pegasus, you are to serve me." said a ominous voice emanating with power._

"_Who's there, show yourself!" Pegasus said nervously as he looked around searching for the other party in the endless blackness._

"_You dare to command me mortal, I'll admit you have courage." the voice said. "Gather the seven Millennium Items and I shall honor any request that you have."_

"_Wait, you mean the other items from that tablet don't you?" Pegasus asked in shock. "How am I supposed to collect those items for you in the first place?"_

"_The president of the worlds most famous gaming corporation can't figure out how to get people to come to your island?" the voice asked in amusement. "The solution is simple, I will provide you with allies for this battle."_

"_Of course, wait you said you were willing to honor my request no matter what it is?" Pegasus asked suddenly. "Does that mean?"_

"_Cecilia Pegasus returning to you, consider it your reward should the items be delivered to me." the voice said calmly._

"_Alright, I'll be sure to get all seven of the Millennium Items." Pegasus said just before dropping into an endless abyss._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What in the world; it was just a nightmare, Pegasus thought to himself. "No, I know when I'm dealing with ancient magic and this was definitely something dangerous."

"Mr. Pegasus, is everything alright sir?" asked a voice from outside of his room.

"I'm fine, you can return to your duties Kemo." Pegasus said calmly.

"Yes sir, right away." Kemo said walking off.

"That just might be the way to get the other items here, who could resist the prizes I have in store." Pegasus said. "Still, what to do about Kaiba boy? I suppose that's something to work out soon, wait the ultimate challenge a duel against the creator of the game and the champion at the same time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, what do you mean Mitsuru?" Yu asked. "I thought things had finally quieted down."

"I thought the same thing, however it seems that shadow activity is increasing on an island 200 miles off the American coastline." Mitsuru said. "An island called Duelist Kingdom."

"I've heard of it, isn't there going to be an announcement about a tournament of some kind being held there later today?" Yu asked.

"Yes, a tag team duel monsters tournament." Mitsuru said calmly. "If there are shadows involved we should be prepared for the worst."

"I get it, do you have everything planned out?" Yu asked.

"Yes, I've spoken with Maximillion Pegasus myself and already have all seven of our teams entered." Mitsuru said calmly. (1)

"Let me guess; I'm with Aigis, Yukiko and you are working together, Akihiko-san and Chie, Rise and Fuuka, Naoto and Yukari, Yosuke and Junpei, and Teddie and Kanji?" Yu asked.

"Precisely, that should optimize our chances of learning something and in case of emergency any team can contact everyone else." Mitsuru said calmly.

"Alright, I'll let the others know." Yu said. "Still, if this is anything like what we've had to deal with before there's some kind of god at the source."

"I know, which is exactly why we're going to work together this time." Mitsuru said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you guys think this special announcement is going to be Yugi?" Joey asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, but it has something to do with duel monsters." Yugi said with a smile just as the commercial aired.

"_Hello duelists of all ages, I am Maximillion Pegasus the creator of duel monsters." Pegasus said calmly. "However as you can see I'm not alone today."_

"_My name is Seto Kaiba, the current world champion of the game." Kaiba said calmly._

"_As you can tell, the two of us are the most powerful duelists in the entire world." Pegasus said calmly. "Of course that may change soon."_

"_In one month's time duelists who think they have a chance are more than welcome to come by boat to Pegasus' island, Duelist Kingdom, for a chance to enter the first tag duel tournament." Kaiba said. "If your team wins you'll get a chance to duel the two of us."_

"_Well you heard him duelists, one month from now the greatest duel monsters tournament in the world will begin. So ready your decks and your teams." Pegasus said. "We look forward to seeing you all there."_

The moment Pegasus said that the commercial ended.

"Did you hear that Yugi, a tag team tournament." Joey said. "What do you think?"

"It sounds fun, what do you think grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"I'll admit it might be interesting." said Yugi's grandfather. "I don't see why you two couldn't enter."

"Awesome, this is going to be great Yugi." Joey said with a grin.

"Yeah." Yugi said with a smile.

"Don't forget Yugi, your puzzle." said his grandpa.

"I won't it's my good luck charm." Yugi said while putting the puzzle around his neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're going to be competing in this competition halfway around the world?" Dojima asked.

"Yeah, don't worry uncle everything is going to be fine." Yu said.

"I know, but how do you plan on getting to the island, I doubt the boat is leaving from Shichiri Beach." Dojima said calmly.

"A friend of mine can take care of that." Yu said.

"What kind of friend?" Dojima asked suspiciously.

"Mitsuru Kirijo, and before you ask it does have to do with what happened last year." Yu said. "At least in some way."

"Kirijo, you mean the Kirijo group?" Dojima asked in surprise.

"Yeah, my friends and I met her a while ago." Yu said.

"Alright, this is clearly something you guys need to take care of." Dojima said in defeat. "Just make sure you stay safe and keep in touch."

"I will uncle, don't worry." Yu said. "I'll make sure stay in touch with you and Nanako."

(Maximillion Pegasus has announced a new duel monsters tournament, but all is not as it seems. Next chapter Yu and Aigis will have a practice match in preparation for the tournament. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Mitsuru Kirijo knows Maximillion Pegasus professionally; their companies have cooperated in the past.)

(Author's Note: Igor will not make an appearance in this story, however the four other residents of the Velvet Room will appear.)


	2. A velvet duel

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, it's been a while since our last meeting." Elizabeth said calmly.

"Elizabeth-san, what am I doing here?" Aigis asked calmly.

"Perhaps I can explain, you remember Nyx correct?" Theodore asked calmly.

"Yes, the world was nearly destroyed when the fall occurred." Aigis said.

"Exactly, and as you should be aware the investigation team that you met encountered a similar being and drove it back themselves." Elizabeth said. "However the current situation is far different."

"Different in what way?" Aigis asked.

"Nyx and Izanami were both beings that sought to bring about the destruction of mankind because they felt it was what they desired, neither of them were truly trying to harm people." Elizabeth said calmly.

"Does this mean that the source of these shadows is actively seeking the destruction of mankind?" Aigis asked.

"No, this being is one that has made his motives clear." Theodore said calmly. "It isn't the destruction of mankind that he seeks, he wishes to see the world engulfed in eternal darkness and destruction."

"Theodore is correct, which is why the two of you need to be certain of your skills." said a voice before walking into the room.

"Aigis, I guess you heard the whole story too?" Yu asked calmly.

"Yes, Elizabeth-san and Theodore-san told me." Aigis said calmly.

"Margaret and Marie told me, they also said that we're here for a match to prepare." Yu said.

"He's right, so you two should get started." Marie said.

"Marie, they don't have their tools yet." Margaret said before both compendiums started glowing. "These cards are for your use during this competition, the others will also have cards that reflect their own powers."

"Right, well I guess there's nothing else to do." Yu said. "Are you ready Aigis?"

"Yes, I look forward to working with you all again." Aigis said with a smile.

"Duel." said Yu and Aigis simultaneously.

Yu 4000 Aigis 4000: "I shall take the first turn, and so I play the field spell Tarturus." Aigis said. "Next I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Alright, in that case it's my turn." Yu said. "I set two cards facedown and summon Fortune Persona Fortuna in attack mode, and I attack your defense position monster."

"You attacked my Justice Persona Archangel, his 1200 defense points are equal to your Fortuna's attack points." Aigis said calmly. "Now I play his effect, I deal 200 points of damage when he is attacked."

"I end my move." Yu said. "You're good Aigis."

Yu 3800 Aigis 4000: "So are you, it is my move again and I set one card facedown and sacrifice my Archangel in order to summon Death Persona Alice in attack mode." Aigis said.

"I play the trap card Angelic Grace." Yu said. "This card protects Fortuna from being destroyed this turn."

"I activate the effect of my Tarturus field spell, it allows me to remove a monster from my deck and summon it in two turns." Aigis said calmly. "I attack Fortuna with Alice, that ends my move."

Yu 3200 Aigis 4000: "It's my move, so now I play the magic card Triangle Fusion, this let's me send three monsters from my deck to the graveyard in order to summon a new one." Yu said. "I send Fortune Persona Clotho, Fortune Persona Lachesis, and Fortune Persona Atropos to the graveyard in order to summon Fortune Persona Norn."

"I play my Angelic Grace card." Aigis said calmly.

"Alright, in that case Norn attacks Alice." Yu said. "That ends my move."

Yu 3200 Aigis 3100: "Norn is quite powerful, however this creature is stronger." Aigis said calmly. "I play my Pentagon Spread card, now I am allowed to remove all Death Persona cards in my deck in order to summon Death Persona Thanatos."

"I play Norn's effect, by paying half of my life points I can send it to the graveyard in order to summon a new monster in it's place." Yu said. "I summon Justice Persona Sraosha."

"I end my turn with one facedown card." Aigis said calmly.

Yu 1600 Aigis 3100: "It's my turn, so I'll activate my World Arcana magic card. This let's me send all cards in my hand to the graveyard in order to summon World Persona Izanagi-No-Okami." Yu said. "Now I attack Thanatos with Izanagi-No-Okami."

"When he is destroyed Thanatos returns to the field one time." Aigis said calmly.

"I end my move." Yu said.

Yu 1600 Aigis 2600: "I play the effect of Tarturus and call Fool Persona Orpheus to the field, and next I play Fusion Spread, this remove Thanatos and Orphues from play and allows me to summon Judgement Persona Messiah in attack mode." Aigis said.

"You activated one of Izanagi-No-Okami's abilities, once per turn I can deal damage equal to the attack points of a monster you summoned, and Orpheus had 1000 attack points." Yu said.

"I activate the magic card Megidolaon, this card normally deals 1500 points of damage. However Messiah doubles the effect of any magic card I play which means you lose 3000 life points."

"I play Izanagi-No-Okami's second ability, I can pay life points equal to the damage I would normally take and deal twice as much damage to you." Yu said calmly. "Go Myriad Truths."

"It seems that you both have an understanding of your cards, however Aigis there are two cards that you should only use in emergencies, Infinity and Armageddon." Theodore said calmly. "Those cards are your greatest weapons against the forces seeking to enslave this world."

"Right, so I guess all we can do now is wait for the tournament." Yu said. "Let's make sure things work out again."

"Agreed, I look forward to our cooperation Yu-san." Aigis said just as the Velvet Room began to fade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Big bro, are you awake?" Nanako asked.

"I am now, is everything ok Nanako?" Yu asked.

"Everything's ok, but there's a package for you." Nanako said. "Dad says it's important."

"Thanks for telling me Nanako, I'll be right down." Yu said. Well, it's started again, he thought grabbing the glowing blue deck on his desk.

(Yu and Aigis dueled to a draw in the Velvet Room, and have learned of the danger that is present on Duelist Kingdom. Next chapter the persona users will meet the other competitors and a duel will start. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	3. Arrival on the island

Suddenly the doorbell started to ring.

"Oh, I'll get it." Nanako said happily opening the door.

"Hello, is your brother home?" Fuuka asked politely.

"You know big bro, is he your friend?" Nanako asked.

"Oh, is Mitsuru-san waiting for me?" Yu asked calmly.

"We just arrived and she asked me to come get you." Fuuka said calmly. "Is everything ready?"

"Yeah, thanks." Yu said. "I'll see you guys after the tournament."

"Ok, do your best big bro." Nanako said with a smile.

"Just relax and have fun, we'll be waiting to hear about it." Dojima said calmly.

"Right." Yu said before walking out with Fuuka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Narukami, Aigis told us that you have something prepared for the competition." Mitsuru said calmly. "I should warn you that shadow activity on the island has increased recently."

"I'm not surprised, do we know anything at all about the shadows?" Yu asked picking up his duel glove. (1)

"All we know so far is that the shadows are originating from Pegasus himself." Yukari said.

"That's no surprise, the guy's a weirdo." Kanji said calmly.

"Kanji-kun, keep in mind that he is hosting this competition." Naoto said. "It wouldn't do us any favors to insult him prior to dealing with the shadow situation."

"She's right, we can deal with Pegasus when the time comes." Junpei said with a smirk. "I'm more interested in the island, relaxing casual mission instead of a desperate fight in an hour or against you guys, count me in."

"It's not relaxing, things are worse than before remember?" Yosuke asked irritably.

"The island is in sight, we should arrive in a matter of minutes." Aigis said calmly.

"Nice, this is going to be awesome." Chie said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man, what kind of parade is this?" asked a boy in a red hat and green jacket.

"I don't know, but whatever it is Rex it's certainly not amusing." said a boy with huge glasses and an insect shirt.

"Well whatever happens we'll be the ones to take on Pegasus and Kaiba, isn't that right Weevil." Rex said with a smirk.

"Do not underestimate us, this competition will likely end with the victory of one of our teams." Aigis said calmly.

"You must be dreaming, you're looking at the top two duelists at the Japanese National Championship." Rex said. "Anyone who duels us is asking for a humiliating defeat."

"Are you certain, perhaps you'd like to prove that once things begin." Mitsuru said. "Amagi, are you willing to help me teach these two a lesson?"

"What kind of name is Amagi?" Weevil asked.

"Yukiko Amagi, and we're going to beat you." Yukiko said confidently just before Pegasus stepped out onto the balcony of his castle.

"Welcome duelists of all ages, allow me to introduce myself, I am Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of duel monsters." Pegasus said elegantly. "You've all come for a new duel monsters tag team tournament and a chance to win the title of king of games. Now every competitor has received a dueling gauntlet along with two star chips, these are your proof of entrance in the tournament."

"So that's what these slots are for, so we must need ten to get to Pegasus." Yu said calmly.

"It would appear so, we should work to get them as quickly as possible." Aigis said while putting her star chips into her gauntlet.

"Now then, there are quite a few new rules in this tournament, but rather than tell you why don't you all find them out for yourselves." Pegasus said excitedly. "Now once the fireworks end the tournament will officially begin."

With those words a massive display of fireworks started going off.

"He's kind of dramatic isn't he?" Rise asked.

"Hey, I don't remember seeing you guys on the boat. The name's Joey Wheeler." said a blond boy.

"I'm Yugi Moto, it's nice to meet you." said a boy with a golden pendant around his neck.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, I am Mitsuru Kirijo." Mitsuru said politely. "This is Aigis, Yukari Takeba, Junpei Iori, Fuuka Yamagishi, Akihiko Sanada, Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Rise Kujikawa, Kanji Tatsumi, Naoto Shirogane, and Teddie."

"It's nice to meet you both." Fuuka said politely.

"You might want to get to know each other quickly, because once the tournament begins you'll be wiped out by our team." Weevil said with a smirk.

"That's quite enough out of you." Mitsuru said just as the fireworks ended. "It's time to begin the execution."

"The one's going extinct are you two." Rex said just as a massive stadium rose up out of the ground.

"Well, it seems the first match is about to get underway." Pegasus said calmly. "I wish both teams the best of luck, and I look forward to seeing all of the wonderful duels in this tournament."

As he said that, Pegasus turned and walked back into his castle.

"We'll be getting to Pegasus soon enough, so ladies last chance to give up." Weevil said calmly.

"We aren't quitting, the only thing we're going to do is take you two down." Yukiko said confidently.

"Well said Amagi, now then prepare yourselves." Mitsuru said.

"Duel." said Rex, Weevil, Mitsuru, and Yukiko simultaneously.

Weevil/Rex 4000 Mitsuru/Yukiko 4000: "Ladies first, so I'll set two cards and summon Flame Sparrow in attack mode." Yukiko said. "That ends my turn."

"That monster only has 400 attack points, it's no match for what I have planned." Rex said. "I summon my Megazowler in attack mode and play one facedown card, now I attack your monster."

"I play Flame Sparrow's ability." Yukiko said. "I can negate your attack, switch him into defense mode, and deal 200 points of damage."

"I guess I underestimated you, you're a bit better than I thought." Rex said. "I end my move."

Weevil/Rex 3800 Mitsuru/Yukiko 4000: "It's my turn, so I'll call my Frozen Wolf in attack mode, and his effect reduces your monster's points by 500, now attack." Mitsuru said. "I end my move with one facedown card."

(Duelist Kingdom has started and the first duel is underway. Next chapter Yukiko and Mitsuru will continue their duel with Rex and Weevil. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Mitsuru had the duel gauntlets and star chips delivered to her home, when Yu got onto the helicopter everything was already set up.)


	4. The power of persona

Weevil/Rex 3600 Mitsuru/Yukiko 4000: "Well it seems that you two have some skill." Weevil said calmly. "Of course you still don't stand a chance against us. I set two cards facedown and summon my Larva Moth in defense mode."

"I hate to be the one to tell you, but that moth isn't strong enough to survive an attack from my Frozen Wolf." Mitsuru said calmly.

"That's true, however I hold in my hand a special card, the Cocoon of Evolution." Weevil said excitedly. "This beautiful cocoon will soon spell the end of this duel for both of you."

"2000 defense points, even with your wolf we can't beat that Mitsuru-san." Yukiko said nervously.

"Exactly, now I end my turn." Weevil said.

"It's my move." Yukiko said as her deck began to glow blue.

"What on earth is that?" Rex asked. "I've never heard of something like this happening in a duel."

This feeling, I should have known, Yukiko thought. "I call Priestess Persona Konohana Sakuya in attack mode."

"I see, that should help us quite a bit." Mitsuru said calmly.

"What kind of monster is that, I've never even heard of it." Rex said.

"It doesn't matter Rex, it's strong but it only has 1800 attack points, my Cocoon of Evolution can handle that monster." Weevil said confidently.

"I play a magic card, Fire Boost." Yukiko said. "This card gives my fire monsters a 300 point boost for one turn, now Konohana Sakuya attack."

"I play a trap card, Protective instincts." Rex said. "This card let's me summon a new dinosaur to intercept your attack, so I play my Two-Headed King Rex."

"Fine, in that case I'll attack your monster instead." Yukiko said. "That ends my move."

Weevil/Rex 3100 (Cocoon of Evolution 0/5) Mitsuru/Yukiko 4000: "It's my turn now, so I'll bring out the real powerhouse of this duel." Rex said confidently. "I summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"Impressive move Rex, that should keep them at bay long enough for my ultimate insect to emerge." Weevil said.

"If we even need to wait that long, Red Eyes destroy that Konohana Sakuya." Rex said as his dragon shot a fireball at Yukiko's persona engulfing it in flames.

"What's going on, why isn't your monster going to the graveyard?" Weevil asked nervously.

"Whenever Priestess Persona Konohana Sakuya is destroyed I can summon Priestess Persona Amaterasu in her place." Yukiko said as a new monster emerged from the flames.

"That won't be enough, it might be stronger but it only has 2200 points." Rex said confidently.

"Rex you buffoon, that monster isn't strong enough to destroy your dragon but it can destroy my Cocoon." Weevil said.

"Don't worry, this duel is as good as over." Rex said. "I end my turn."

Weevil/Rex 3100 (Cocoon of Evolution 1/5) Mitsuru/Yukiko 3400: "It's my move." Mitsuru said just as a second blue glow surrounded her deck. "I should have guessed, come Empress Persona Penthesilea."

"Another one, great what can this thing do?" Weevil asked.

"Penthesilea let's me see the top card of your deck before you draw it." Mitsuru said calmly. "Next I reveal my trap card Icy Execution, this forces me to end my turn but I destroy one card for every water monster my team has out, and that includes Penthesilea and Frozen Wolf."

"Wait, you don't mean you're going to destroy both of our monsters?" Weevil asked nervously.

"Precisely, it's time for the execution." Mitsuru said as a blizzard blew over the field destroying the Red Eyes Black Dragon and the Cocoon of Evolution. "I end my turn with one facedown card."

Weevil/Rex 3100 Mitsuru/Yukiko 3400: "It's my turn." Weevil said nervously. "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"In that case I'll go, do you mind if I finish this Mitsuru-san?" Yukiko asked.

"Go right ahead Amagi." Mitsuru said calmly.

"I switch Flame Sparrow into attack mode, and now I attack your monster with Amaterasu." Yukiko said. "Now I attack you directly with my three other monsters."

"We underestimated you, but this tournament is far from over." Weevil said. "You haven't won yet."

With those words Rex and Weevil each handed one start chip to Yukiko and Mitsuru before walking off into the island.

"Awesome job you guys, you took them down with no problems." Chie said.

"Thanks you Satonaka, of course winning isn't our real goal." Mitsuru said calmly. "We need to keep our eyes out for anything related to them."

"Right, but that doesn't mean we can afford to lose quickly." Naoto said calmly. "Anyone without at least one of these star chips is required to leave the island."

"In that case we need to make sure we always have at least one, and keep in touch." Yu said.

"That sounds good partner, good luck you guys." Yosuke said with a grin before the teams spread out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Pegasus, do you have any knowledge of the cards that were just used?" asked a man in a suit. "I've never seen them before."

"I assure you that those cards are legitimate to the game, however let me know whenever one of them is used." Pegasus said calmly.

"_Maximillion Pegasus, those fourteen could prove problematic." said a demonic voice into his mind. "You need to ensure they do not get to you otherwise you'll never see your loved one again."_

Of course, that's why I have my eliminators waiting to take care of all of our problems, Pegasus thought calmly.

"_I hope you're right about that, otherwise we'll both be in danger." the voice said before fading away._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, what do you guys think this being is trying to do?" Marie asked. "I mean he's not even strong enough to come to our world."

"True, but we can't afford to ignore this." Elizabeth said calmly. "Two godlike creatures have already attempted to bring about the destruction of the world and it's likely that this third creature is going to try and do the same thing."

"Elizabeth is correct, however what we should do is continue to aid our guests however we can." Margaret said.

(Yukiko and Mitsuru have won the first duel of the tournament, but Pegasus has prepared something for the persona users. Next chapter the shadows will begin to appear. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	5. The shadows appear

"So Rise-chan, what do you think we're going to be up against?" Fuuka asked. "I mean we stopped Nyx and you stopped Izanami, but who else could be controlling the shadows?"

"I don't know, but we just need to make sure we do everything we can to help our friends." Rise said.

"You're right." Fuuka said. "Wait, could it be, Juno."

The moment she said that, Fuuka's persona appeared around her.

"Fuuka-chan, what's going on?" Rise asked nervously.

"There are shadows nearby, we should let the others know." Fuuka said.

"What in the world are these creatures, I've sailed across the world and never seen anything like them." said a man in the forest.

"Speak for yourself Mako, I'm wondering how Pegasus managed to get monsters to appear outside of a duel." said a woman in the forest.

"Fuuka, we need to help them." Rise said.

"I know, but we can't fight Rise-chan." Fuuka said.

"I can fight, come Himiko." Rise said before her persona appeared behind her in its combat form. "Let's get going."

"Right, let's go Rise-chan." Fuuka said as the two of them ran towards the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pegasus, why did you suddenly change the rules of Duelist Kingdom to make it a tag tournament?" Kaiba asked suspiciously.

"Well Kaiba, duel monsters is a game that should allow people to make new friends and improve their skills. Plus I couldn't help but want to see if anyone could best the two of us when we work as a team." Pegasus said calmly. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts."

"No, but there's something strange going on and I intend to find out what." Kaiba said coldly.

"I assure you Kaiba, you'll be the first to know if anything happens that wasn't part of the tournament." Pegasus said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mai, look out it's attacking again." Mako said quickly.

"I know, but what are we supposed to do?" Mai asked just before the white lion jumped at her.

"Arrow Rain." Rise said suddenly as her persona destroyed the shadow. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, thanks." Mako said. "How did you destroy that creature?"

"It was a shadow." Fuuka said walking up next to Rise. "We've dealt with them before but they're really dangerous. I told the others that they've made their appearance and to be careful."

"Hold on, those weren't part of the tournament so why were they here?" Mai asked.

"That's the part we're trying to find out." Rise said.

"I see, well as long as you two are here how about a match?" Mako asked.

"Well, alright." Fuuka said. "Is that ok with you Rise-chan?"

"Sure, it sounds fun." Rise said with a smile. "You guys have a deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So the shadows have finally made their move, but why just after the tournament started?" Akihiko asked.

"Maybe it's because Pegasus is the one responsible, like Ikutsuki or Adachi." Chie suggested.

"I wonder, but that still leaves the other factor." Akihiko said. "We fought Nyx, and you had to fight Izanami. Some kind of god is likely responsible for this."

"Yeah, you're right, but the first thing we should do is get to Pegasus and then we'll have him tell us what's going on." Chie said.

"That sounds like a plan." Akihiko said calmly. "Let's keep moving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's duel." said Mako, Mai, Rise, and Fuuka simultaneously.

Mako/Mai 4000 Rise/Fuuka 4000: "I'll go first, and I set one card facedown. Next I play the continuous magic card Tactic Switch, and then I summon Support Fairy in attack mode." Rise said. "That ends my move."

"Not bad, but your monster won't last long." Mai said calmly. "I set two cards and summon my Harpie Lady in attack mode."

"I use the effect of Tactic Switch, I can return one Support monster to my deck and summon a Combat monster with the same name." Rise said. "I return Support Fairy in order to summon Combat Fairy."

"Not bad, I'll end my turn with one more facedown card." Mai said calmly.

"Ok, so it's my turn." Fuuka said. "I'll set one card and play one monster in defense mode, than I'll attack with Rise's Combat Fairy."

"I play the trap card Mirror Wall." Mai said calmly.

"Not so fast, Combat Fairy has a special ability." Rise said. "Fuuka can guess the top card of her deck and if she's right your trap is negated and set back on the field."

"The odds of guessing your card are slim, is that really a useful ability?" Mako asked.

"We'll see what happens, go ahead Fuuka." Mai said.

"Alright, the top card of my deck is the Oracle magic card." Fuuka said.

Suddenly the Combat Fairy began to glow and the Mirror Wall disappeared.

"Not bad." Mai said as her monster was destroyed.

"I end my turn." Fuuka said.

Mako/Mai 3700 Rise/Fuuka 4000: "It's my move now, so I'll start by calling my Great White Shark in attack mode, and I equip him with the Razor Fang card to give him 400 extra attack points." Mako said. "Now I'll attack your facedown monster."

"Wait, why aren't you attacking Combat Fairy?" Fuuka asked.

"I know I can destroy it, and my Great White Shark inflicts damage even if your monster is in defense mode." Mako explained.

Suddenly a woman in a dark blue dress with glowing eyes appeared and caught the attack.

"My Prophetic Maiden has 2000 defense points." Fuuka said. "The same as your monster's attack points."

"Not bad, alright in that case I'll end my turn with one facedown card." Mako said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yu-san, do you think it's possible that Pegasus has the potential?" Aigis asked.

"There's no way to know for sure, but right now we need to keep our eyes open for any shadows and make sure we get to Pegasus and stop what's going on." Yu said.

"Agreed, the first step would be to find a way into the castle." Aigis said. "So our priorities should be to find opponents and keep the shadows under control."

"That's true, the only question is who should we go up against?" Yu asked.

"Perhaps the two of us will serve as decent adversaries for you two." said a man from behind them.

(The shadows have made their presence known on the island, and Rise and Fuuka have engaged Mai and Mako in a duel. Next chapter the duel will continue and Yu and Aigis will begin their duel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	6. Old enemies return

"That voice, it's impossible." Aigis said turning around to see Takaya and Jin staring at her.

"You would be correct, however it seems that the hands of time were generous for that day." Takaya said calmly. "Now you were looking for opponents correct?" (1)

"Be extremely careful, these are members of an organization known as Strega." Aigis said. "They were persona users who desired to bring about the end of the world."

"Enough talking, we have a job to do so let's get started already." Jin said.

"Right, don't worry we can handle this." Yu said. "Though I might want to add one more card for this."

With those words a card of the hunger arcana appeared in front of Yu before descending into his deck.

"This time I will ensure that the two of you are stopped." Aigis said.

"Duel." said Yu, Aigis, Takaya, and Jin simultaneously.

Yu/Aigis 4000 Takaya/Jin 4000: "I'll go first, so I set one monster in defense mode and play three cards facedown, that ends my move." Aigis said calmly.

"In that case I'll go, and I start with the field spell Dark Hour." Takaya said confidently as the sky turned dark and a green moon cast a glow over the area.

"No say, this is the dark hour?" Yu asked.

"Yes, the dark hour is the time where these creatures can emerge, I call Maya LV3 in attack mode." Takaya said as his shadow creature appeared in front of him. "Now I attack."

"I reveal my Counter trap card, this destroys one attacking monster." Aigis said quickly.

"Very well, I send one card to the graveyard to add a counter to my field spell, and if it has four I can call my greatest monster to the field." Takaya said calmly. "I set two cards and end my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move, so I'll start by summoning Support Knight in attack mode." Rise said. "Next I use the effect of Prophetic Maiden, I can discard the top card of my deck to see one facedown card on the field." Rise said. "What did you set up Mako?"

The moment she said that, Mako's card flipped over, revealing itself to be a Leviathan's Tsunami card.

"Leviathan's Tsunami destroys all monsters you control if you attack me, and then deals 400 points of damage for each monster." Mako said. "Of course you can't destroy it so what are you going to do?"

"I have something in mind." Rise said. "If I send a Combat monster and a Support monster to the graveyard I can call this to the field, Lovers Persona Himiko."

"Wait, didn't the first duel have a card like that?" Mai asked. "Priestess Persona Konohana Sakuya right?"

"Yup, and this card is as strong as hers." Rise said. "I end my turn with Himiko's ability Weakness Scan."

"Weakness Scan?" Mako asked. "What exactly does that do?"

"It puts a scan token on your monster, and if I attack that monster it loses 1500 attack points." Rise said as a green glow surrounded Mako's Great White Shark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move, so I'll start by summoning Fool Persona Izanagi in attack mode." Yu said. "Next I set one card and attack you directly."

"I send one additional card to the graveyard to add to my field spell's effect, and since I discarded him I can revive Fortune Persona Hypnos." Takaya said. "Now my monster is stronger than yours, so are you willing to attack?"

"I reveal the trap card Tarunda, this reduces a monster's attack points by 500." Aigis said.

"In that case I'll attack Hypnos with Izanagi." Yu said. "Next since he dealt damage Izanagi let's me add one card to my hand, that ends my move."

Yu/Aigis 4000 Takaya/Jin 3800: "It's my turn, so first I'll send a card to the graveyard to give the Dark Hour its third counter, and next I summon Shadow Arcana Hermit in attack mode." Jin said. "This card can't attack unless it charges for two turns, but his 3400 attack points make up for that. I charge him up and end my turn."

"In that case it is my turn again." Aigis said. "I play the Pentagon Spread card I set last round, and now I send five Death Persona cards to the graveyard and in exchange I can call Death Persona Thanatos to my field."

"No way, that thing's too powerful." Jin said nervously.

"I play Thanatos' special ability, I flip a coin and if it is heads all monsters you control will be sent to the graveyard." Aigis said. "Takaya, if you would?"

"Very well." Takaya said as a coin appeared in his hand. "Let's see how your luck holds."

With those words Takaya flipped the coin before it landed and revealed itself to be heads.

"Nice, this duel is over." Yu said.

"Not quite, since he used his ability Thanatos can't attack." Jin said. "This duel isn't over yet."

"I attack directly with Fool Persona Izanagi, and end my turn." Aigis said.

"Before that I'll send the fourth needed card to the graveyard." Takaya said just before the moon began to glow brighter.

Yu/Aigis 4000 Takaya/Jin 2300: "It's my turn, so now I will send all four of my counters to the graveyard and pay half of my life points in order to summon Nyx, Avatar of Destruction." Takaya said. "I attack Fool Persona Izanagi with Nyx."

"I play the trap card Strength of Bonds, this activates when Izanagi is destroyed, I can summon any persona from my deck regardless of its requirements." Yu said. "I call to the field Justice Persona Sraosha."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You two are good, but the duel is far from over." Mai said. "I call a second Harpie Lady, and I activate the magic card Harpie's Sacred Wings. This little card let's my Harpie Lady attack you directly."

"Nice work Mai, this duel is as good as ours." Mako said confidently.

"We'll see, we still have one card up our sleeves." Rise said. "This duel may not end the way you think."

"All we can do is wait and see." Mai said calmly.

(Yu and Aigis are engaging Takaya and Jin in a duel but Takaya has called Nyx, meanwhile the duel between Rise and Fuuka, and Mai and Mako is wrapping up. Next chapter the two duels will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (The villain of this story is stated to have the power to manipulate time, and so was able to remove Takaya and Jin from the point of their death and place them in the future under the condition they serve him.)


	7. Strega Falls, Shadows Multiply

"It's my turn." Fuuka said. "Now since we have a persona card on the field I can activate Oracle."

"Alright, so what does this mystery card to?" Mako asked.

"Oracle has several abilities, but the one I'm using returns all monsters on the field to the owner's hand." Fuuka said. "Though since we're dueling as a team, Rise's cards go to me and Mai's go to Mako."

"That's fine, as long as out magic and trap cards remain." Mako said. "This duel is as good as over."

"I remove Lover's Persona Himiko from my hand to play Priestess Persona Lucia." Fuuka said. "Next I attack you directly, and end my turn with one facedown card."

Mako/Mai 3000 Rise/Fuuka 4000: "Your new monster is strong, but not strong enough." Mai said. "I summon Harpie's Pet Dragon, and now I'll attack."

"I reveal my trap card, Analysis." Fuuka said. "This let's Lucia evade your attack and deals 200 points of damage."

"In that case I'll end my move." Mai said. "You two are good."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Rise said. "The other ability of Himiko."

"Other ability, it isn't even on the field." Mako said.

"I know, but you can never really lose your persona." Rise said. "On the second end phase after Himiko is removed from the field, I can bring her back in Combat Mode by paying half my life points."

"That's a useful ability, well it's your turn so let's see what you can do." Mai said calmly.

Mako/Mai 2800 Rise/Fuuka 2000: "It's my move, so now we win." Rise said. "I play Ultimate Support, this card doubles the attack and defense points of every persona in play."

"Not bad, you win." Mai said calmly.

"Himiko and Lucia attack them directly." Rise said winning the duel.

"We may have lost the duel, but the tournament isn't over yet, I'll be looking forward to a rematch with you two." Mako said calmly.

"Thanks that should be fun." Fuuka said politely. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yu/Aigis 500 Takaya/Jin 2300: "It's my turn, so first I'll switch Sraosha into defense mode, and next I'll set three cards facedown and end my move." Yu said.

"In that case I'll go, and I'll use Nyx, Avatar of Destruction to destroy Sraosha." Jin said.

"I play the trap card Angelic Grace, this protects Sraosha from your attack." Yu said.

"Not quite, at the cost of 400 life points Nyx negates your trap and destroys it." Jin said. "Now then, I'll end my turn."

Yu/Aigis 500 Takaya/Jin 1900: "I believe this would be the time to use one of those cards." Aigis said.

"I agree, go ahead Aigis." Yu said.

"What are you two talking about?" Takaya asked. "Nothing you play can defeat Nyx."

"That may be true, however there is another solution." Aigis said. "I activate the magic card Armageddon."

"Armageddon, no way isn't that what that kid did?" Jin asked nervously.

"Minato, it was Minato-kun's power." Aigis said. "Now Armageddon deals 4000 points of damage."

"Impossible, how could we be defeated so easily with the powers of Nyx on our side?" Takaya asked.

"You two were a waste of Mr. Pegasus' time and effort to find, you can't even win a single match." said a man in a suit.

"Very well, perhaps this game is not the right place for out objectives." Takaya said. "Still, we will meet again. The next time however we will battle using our true powers."

With those words Takaya and Jin fled into the ocean.

"That was interesting." Yu said. "Oh by the way have you heard from the others?"

"No, as of now everything is quiet." Aigis said glancing to the right. "Wait, I detect a large number of shadows."

"Alright, let's get moving." Yu said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chie, where do you think some good opponents are?" Akihiko asked calmly.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll be able to beat them no problem." Chie said confidently.

"You certainly seem confident, you have no idea what you're up against kid." said a voice from behind them.

"Is that so, and who would you be?" Akihiko asked.

"You must be a real idiot to not recognize the US national champion Bandit Keith." Keith said arrogantly. "Now it the two of you are done showing how much of an amateur you are it's time for the real duelists to take you down."

"Alright, so when are these 'real duelists' going to show up?" Chie asked.

"Tough talk kid, but we'll see how long you keep that attitude against us." Keith said. "Bonz, we're taking these two down here and now."

"Whatever you say boss, this duel will give us four star chips each." Bonz said eagerly.

"Talk about victory if you win." Akihiko said calmly. "This game isn't going to end anytime soon."

"Keep talking, you have no way of beating us." Keith said arrogantly.

"Let's duel." said Keith, Bonz, Chie, and Akihiko simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sumeo-Okami, Agidyne." Yukiko said quickly as her persona destroyed another shadow.

"Artemisia, Mabufudyne." Mitsuru said. "Amagi, we can't win in this situation. We need to regroup and come up with a plan of attack."

"I know, but how can we get away from them?" Yukiko asked nervously.

"Leave that to me." Mitsuru said before throwing a small object to the ground creating a smokescreen. "Quickly, let's move. That isn't going to distract the shadows for long."

"I'm right behind you Mitsuru-san." Yukiko said as the two of them ran from the increasing numbers of shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Pegasus, we're receiving reports of duelists being attacked by strange creatures on the island." said a man in a suit. "Should we postpone the tournament until this matter is taken care of?"

"No, I'll see to it personally." Pegasus said calmly. "If it becomes necessary I can always use that to ensure things progress smoothly."

"Of course, still we should ensure that all competitors feel safe in this competition." the man said. "What do you propose we do Mr. Pegasus?"

"Just keep monitoring the situation, I assure you that things will be fine." Pegasus said sipping his glass of wine.

(Takaya and Jin were defeated but escaped the island, and shadows are running rampant. Next chapter the duel between Chie and Akihiko, and Keith and Bonz will begin and an alternate way to slow down the shadows will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. The pharaoh's power

Chie/Akihiko 4000 Keith/Bonz 4000: "Since you two don't have any chance of winning I'll let you go first." Keith said cockily.

"Keep talking, I start with two facedown cards and I summon Kung Fu Fox in defense mode." Chie said. "That ends my move."

"That's what I expected, an amateur move." Keith said. "Show her how it's done Bonz."

"Right, I'll start by setting a card facedown and then I'll summon my Dragon Zombie in attack mode." Bonz said. "Now I'll destroy that pathetic fox of yours."

"No you won't when it's in defense mode my Kung Fu Fox is immune to destruction once per turn." Chie said.

"Lucky move, but your monster isn't strong enough to beat mine." Bonz said. "I end my turn."

"Alright, let's see what I can do." Akihiko said calmly. "I call Rival Fighter to the field in attack mode, and his effect lets him gain 200 attack points if my team controls another monster, now I attack Dragon Zombie."

"Not good." Bonz said nervously.

"It's very good, because I can play the trap card Twin Fangs, this let's me deal 500 points of damage if you lose life points." Chie said confidently.

"I end my move with three facedown cards." Akihiko said.

Chie/Akihiko 4000 Keith/Bonz 3400: "You two have no idea what kind of cards you're up against." Keith said. "I summon Launcher Spider in attack mode, and next I set two cards facedown. Now I'll destroy that Rival Fighter of yours."

"That's fine, a fight isn't fun unless the opponent is strong." Akihiko said calmly.

"You'll regret that soon enough, I attack Rival Fighter." Keith said. "That should be enough for now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad, how are we supposed to beat these shadows?" Yukiko asked nervously.

"I'm not sure, we're both running out of energy and there's no end to them." Mitsuru said. "Artemisia, Bufudyne."

Suddenly gunfire sounded just before Yu and Aigis ran up to them.

"Are you two alright?" Yu asked.

"We're a lot better now that you're here." Yukiko said.

"Leave it to us, you guys get your strength back." Yu said.

"Agreed, Mitsuru-san we will take care of the shadows." Aigis said. "Come Athena."

"Izanagi." Yu said quickly.

Just as the two personas appeared, Yugi and Joey ran out of the forest.

"Stay back, this is far more dangerous than you know." Mitsuru said quickly.

"I know, however this is not a battle you should use up your strength on." Yugi said in a difference voice before walking up to the shadows. "Shadow creatures be gone, I command you. Return to the dark realm from whence you came."

With those words Yugi's Pendent began to glow as all the shadows disappeared in a flash of light.

"Incredible, how did you do that?" Yukiko asked.

"It's because of the Millennium Puzzle." Yugi said. "This may sound strange but I'm not the Yugi Moto you met, I'm a pharaoh from ancient Egypt sealed away in the Puzzle." (1)

"That's quite the interesting story, so do you have a name that you use to differentiate yourself from Yugi?" Yu asked.

"Unfortunately no, my name is one of the few things that I can't recall." the pharaoh said. "Still, we need to win this tournament in order to stop Pegasus."

"I agree, with luck we'll all make it to the finals." Mitsuru said calmly.

"You're right, the more of us that make it the better." Joey said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chie/Akihiko 3500 Keith/Bonz 3400: "It's my turn again, so I'll switch Kung Fu Fox into attack mode, and summon Dragon Trial Hero in attack mode." Chie said. "Now instead of attacking with both my monsters I can boost Dragon Trial Hero's attack points to 2800. Now I'll attack Launcher Spider."

"Alright now you're starting to irritate me kid, my next move you're going down." Keith said angrily.

"We'll see, I end my turn with one facedown." Chie said.

Chie/Akihiko 3500 Keith/Bonz 2800: "It's my move, so I'll bring out my strongest monster, meet my Pumpking, the King of Ghosts." Bonz said. "Next I'll activate the magic card Zombie Vengence. This card let's me boost Pumpking's attack points by 400 for every monster in my team's graveyard, and with two that gives him 800 attack points, more than enough to wipe out your fox."

"That's bad, when he's destroyed Kung Fu Fox forces me to discard two cards." Chie said nervously.

"I end my turn." Bonz said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Pegasus, the strange creatures that were attacking the duelists just vanished without a trace." said a man in a suit.

"I see, keep an eye out for anything unusual and report it to me immediately." Pegasus said calmly.

"Of course Mr. Pegasus." the man said leaving the room.

"_The creatures I sent you shouldn't have fallen so easily, they still live however they have been returned to my world." said the demonic voice into Pegasus' mind._

_If that's the case perhaps you should allow me to utilize other methods to acquire the Millennium Items, Pegasus thought calmly._

"_Very well, what is your idea Pegasus?" the voice asked._

_Simple, I have two people in mind that can easily defeat any opponents in a tag duel, Pegasus thought._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chie/Akihiko 2100 Keith/Bonz 2800: "It's my turn." Akihiko said before his deck started glowing blue. "I should have guessed, I summon Emperor Persona Polydeuces."

"Another one of those things, what is it with you guys and these persona things?" Keith asked.

"It's the common bond between all of us, now I use Polydeuces effect. Once per turn I can destroy a monster on the field and deal damage equal to its level times 100, and I choose your Pumpking." Akihiko said. "Now I'll attack you directly."

"I play my trap card, Rise of the Machines." Keith said. "This let's me summon a machine monster from my hand, and I have the perfect one. Say hello to my Barrel Dragon."

"I end my turn." Akihiko said. "Still, one more turn and this duel will end."

"We'll see about that." Keith said coldly.

(Yugi was able to dispel the shadows from Duelist Kingdom, and Akihiko has called his persona to the field. Next chapter the duel will end, and Pegasus' eliminators will make themselves known. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (In this canon the pharaoh has some of his memories, but still can't remember his name or why he was sealed in the puzzle. He does remember what his powers are and that there's something he needs to do, he just doesn't know what.)


	9. The Eliminators

Chie/Akihiko 2100 Keith/Bonz 600: "Your monster only has 1600 points, and my Barrel Dragon has 2600 points of destructive power, so I say it's about time for this persona nonsense to hit the graveyard, attack." Keith said confidently.

"I play one of Polydueces abilities, if he gets destroyed I can summon Emperor Persona Caesar in attack mode." Akihiko said. "Next when I summon Caesar I can add one card to the top of my deck, but I think I'll add a card to the top of Chie's deck instead."

"That won't make a difference, Barrel Dragon still beats your new monster by 300 points." Bonz said with a smirk.

"We'll see what happens." Akihiko said calmly.

"I play the special ability of my Barrel Dragon, I flip three coins and if two of them land on heads your new monster is destroyed." Keith said as three coins appeared in midair before flipping and landing two tails and one head. "You got lucky this time punk but it won't happen again, I end my move."

Chie/Akihiko 1100 Keith/Bonz 600: "It's my turn." Chie said drawing her card. "Right, this game is over."

"What are you talking about, my Barrel Dragon is the strongest monster on the field." Keith said confidently.

"We'll see, I summon Chariot Persona Tomoe." Chie said confidently. "Next I play her special ability Tarukaja, this boosts the attack points of one monster on the field by 500 points, and I choose Emperor Persona Caesar."

"That's fine, it won't be enough for you to beat us." Keith said calmly.

"Is that so, go ahead Chie finish this duel." Akihiko said calmly.

"Right, I play Caesar's ability Tarunda, this works like Tarukaja but I reduce the monster's points by 500, and I pick Barrel Dragon." Chie said. "So now our monster is 700 points stronger. Emperor Persona Caesar attack Barrel Dragon with Maziodyne."

"No way, there's no way that a couple of amateurs managed to beat me." Keith said angrily. "This isn't over punks."

With those words Keith drew a knife from his pocket before a group of men in dark cloaks appeared and one of them punched Keith in the chest, knocking him out cold.

"Bandit Keith, that man was quite the fool." said one of the figures.

"Agreed, still he somehow learned how to duel." said a second figure.

"Enough of your idiotic rhyming." said a third figure. "My apologies for my associates, and congratulations on winning the duel."

"What's going on, who are you guys?" Chie asked nervously.

"We are an elite group of duelists hired specifically by master Pegasus to reduce the number of duelists in the tournament." the figure said calmly.

"Exactly, you can refer to us as the eliminators." said a fourth figure. "Of course just because that's our name doesn't mean we actively seek out people to duel. Our objective is to find cheaters and other, shall we say unsportsmanlike conduct during the competition and eliminate them from the tournament ourselves."

"That's fine normally, but what happens if you lose a duel?" Akihiko asked.

"We don't lose, trust me." The third figure said calmly.

Suddenly a shadow jumped out of the grass and tried to attack one of the eliminators.

"What the, brother what kind of creature is that?" asked the first figure nervously.

"I don't know, it looks like some kind of bat." the second figure said.

"Caesar, Ziodyne." Akihiko said firing his evoker into his head.

"What are you doing, that's not going to help him." the fourth figure said just before Caesar appeared and destroyed the shadow.

"Wait, wasn't that your monster from the duel?" asked one of the figures.

"It's a bit more complicated, but things are a lot more dangerous than you know." Akihiko said. "Chie, let's get going the shadows are making their move."

"Right, come Suzuka Gongen." Chie said. "I'm right behind you."

With those words Chie and Akihiko ran off in the direction the shadow came from.

"Are you guys as confused as I am?" asked one of the figures.

"Master Pegasus did say we would find some strange duelists in this tournament." said another figure. "I think this qualifies."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pegasus, what kind of fool do you take me for?" Kaiba asked angrily.

"What do you possibly mean Kaiba-boy?" Pegasus asked.

"All these reports of duelists getting attacked monsters, there's clearly something going on around here and I expect answers Pegasus." Kaiba said.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Kaiba, it's quite the interesting event." Pegasus said calmly. "What I do know you'll believe is that our team should win fairly easily."

"_Maximillion Pegasus, if this mortal wishes to have answers merely use your eye, I will handle things from there." said the figure._

"Actually Kaiba, it might be better if I just show you what I mean." Pegasus said revealing his Millennium Eye.

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked just before a flash of light enveloped him and Pegasus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_So you are the mortal who wants answers as to what is occurring in this competition." asked a figure obscured by shadows. "Your bravery and appearance remind me of someone from long ago, however to satisfy your curiosity, these creatures are the shadows that come from the shadow realm. I am the one who commands them, and once the seven Millennium Items are gathered together I will once again be able to walk the earth as I did long ago."_

"_You expect me to believe any of this, it's all just a trick to build publicity for the tournament and for duel monsters." Kaiba said coldly._

"_I suppose mortals believe only what they choose to believe in, it's a shame you seemed to hold such potential." the figure said before a beam of red light struck Kaiba and he disappeared. "It's strange, that mortal reminds me of that wretched priest Seto, the last thing I remember is that fool giving the puzzle to him as we were sealed away, fate has quite the interesting way of arranging reunions it seems."_

(Chie and Akihiko managed to take down Bandit Keith and Bonz using their personas, but now the shadows are beginning to return to the island. Next chapter Pegasus will reveal a twist to the tournament. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. Changing the game

"Hey Yugi, what do you think Pegasus is trying to do around here?" Joey asked. "I mean these things could really hurt people."

"Yeah, but until we get all ten star chips we can't get into Pegasus' castle." Yugi said just before another shadow flew past them in a block of ice. "What the?"

"Oh, it's you guys." Chie said. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

"What's going on, what are these creatures?" Joey asked.

"We can explain on the way, right now we have something more important to take care of." Akihiko said. "Chie these shadows are still coming."

The moment he said that, a group of shadows emerged from the forest only to vanish in a flash of golden light.

"What the, why did the shadows just vanish like that?" Chie asked.

"I don't know, but we should meet up with the others just to be safe." Akihiko said. "Fuuka, can you hear me?"

"_Yes, and I have a feeling we're thinking the same thing right now." Fuuka said. "Everyone is meeting up outside of the castle to try and figure out what's going on."_

"Right, we'll head over now. See you there." Akihiko said calmly.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get going." Chie said.

"Hold on, are you telling me that Fuuka girl is a ghost?" Joey asked nervously.

"No, she's not a ghost." Akihiko said. "It might be easier to explain when we get to the castle, besides it's not safe here."

"You can say that again, let's get going." Yugi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There they are, Chie over here." Yukiko said with a smile.

"It's good to see you Akihiko." Mitsuru said calmly. "Of course there's quite a bit to discuss."

"You mean the shadows, do you have any idea what they might be planning?" Chie asked.

"I hope you guys don't mind me asking, but what in the world is a shadow?" Joey asked.

Suddenly Pegasus stepped out onto the balcony of his castle.

"Attention all duelists remaining in Duelist Kingdom, the second stage of the tournament is about to begin." Pegasus said calmly. "Starting from this moment, a group of my preselected duelists will be wandering the island, however should you manage to find and defeat them you'll be given a special black star chip. Should you and your partner both acquire one of these black star chips you'll automatically advance to the finals."

"Nice, so all we need to do is win a duel and we're in the finals." Kanji said. "Then we can get some answers out of that creep."

"Of course, there is a risk for such a duel." Pegasus said calmly. "Should you lose this duel, you will be eliminated from the tournament immediately, I leave the choice of whether or not to challenge these eliminators up to you, and I wish all of you luck in the rest of the tournament."

With those words Pegasus walked back into his castle.

"We should be careful, there's no telling who these eliminators are." Yugi said.

"I agree, but there's still the matter of the shadows on this island." Mitsuru said. "Yamagishi, Kujikawa, do you detect any possible source of the shadows?"

"Yeah, and you'll never guess where they're coming from." Rise said.

"The castle, that's just great." Yosuke said. "Well do you have any ideas how we can all get into that castle?"

"Well, there's always the direct approach." Kanji said. "We just need to bust down that door."

"No, that's not going to work." Akihiko said. "Only a few of us are strong enough to get in through brute force and if the shadows we've seen so far are any clue there's going to be even more inside the castle."

"Well there is another option, I can use the powers of my Millennium Puzzle." Yugi said. "Somehow the other me can send those shadows back to wherever it is they came from."

"That's true, but are you sure that's the best idea?" Yu asked. "You noticed it too right Mitsuru-san?"

"You mean his eye, there's definitely something unusual about it." Mitsuru said calmly.

"Well isn't this a surprise, I'm guessing some of you are up for a duel?" asked a figure in a dark cloak. "If any of you want to duel my partner should be here shortly."

"Alright, what do you guys think?" Joey asked. "Any of you up for this?"

"Very well, the sooner we can get into the castle the better." Naoto said calmly. "Yukari-chan are you willing to assist me in the duel?"

"Alright, sure let's take these guys down." Yukari said.

"If it's a duel you want the two of you are in well over your head." said the figure as a second one landed next to him.

"Do not underestimate these two brother, Pegasus warned us about this group." the second figure said as they took off their cloaks. "My name is Para, and my brother is Dox."

"Well Para, Dox, you two are about to lose." Naoto said calmly.

"I severely doubt that, now then brother let's introduce these two to the power of our labyrinth." Dox said with a smirk.

"I agree, now then what will the turn order be?" Para asked.

"I'll go first, followed by Para, then Naoto, and finally Dox." Yukari said. "Does that work for everyone?"

"Yes, now then it's time for our match." Para said calmly.

"Duel." said Naoto, Yukari, Para, and Dox simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Pegasus, those two are engaging in a duel just outside the castle, should I prepare the cameras sir?" asked a man in a suit.

"Thank you Kemo, I wonder who decided to test their luck against the Paradox brothers." Pegasus said calmly as a monitor lowered in front of him. "I see, so it's Mitsuru's friends. Somehow I had a feeling you would be involved."

"Pegasus, what kind of joke is this?" Kaiba asked angrily.

"If you're talking about the black star chips I assure you that only the best duelists will come close to defeating my eliminators." Pegasus said calmly. "Why don't you have a glass of wine and watch the duel."

"I'll pass on the wine, the duel on the other hand, that might be interesting." Kaiba said calmly.

(Pegasus has altered the rules of his tournament, and Naoto and Yukari are preparing to face the Paradox brothers in a tag duel. Next chapter the duel will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	11. The paradox brothers appear

Naoto/Yukari 4000 Para/Dox 4000: "I'll start things off with three facedown cards and set one monster in defense mode." Yukari said. "That ends my turn."

"An impressive start, but you have no idea what you are in for in this duel." Para said calmly. "I start by summoning the Labyrinth Wall in defense mode, and next I set one card facedown. That ends my turn."

"3000 defense points, that's quite impressive." Naoto said. "Still even the strongest defenses can be surpassed. I summon Shadow Detective in attack mode, and next I use his ability. I can send one card from my hand to my graveyard in order to destroy one card on the field, so I'll destroy your Labyrinth Wall."

"I reveal my facedown card, Dungeon Guardian." Para said. "This activates when you destroy one of our monsters, it lets me summon a monster to the field as a replacement and I select my Suijin."

"In that case I end my turn with two facedown cards." Naoto said calmly before losing 300 life points.

"What's going on, why did we lose points?" Yukari asked.

"A detective requires payment for his services, during the end of our turn we lose 300 life points for Shadow Detective's fee." Naoto said calmly.

Naoto/Yukari 3700 Para/Dox 4000: "That was a foolish move, you're already weak enough for us to defeat." Dox said. "I set three cards facedown, and next I summon Kazejin in attack mode. That ends my move."

"In that case it's my turn again." Yukari said as her deck began to glow. "I had a feeling this would happen, I summon Lovers Persona Io in attack mode."

"That creature is nowhere near powerful enough to defeat either of our monsters." Para said confidently. "There was no point in summoning it."

"Are you sure, I activate the trap card Magarudyne." Yukari said. "Now I can sacrifice my facedown monster in order to destroy every monster on your field."

"I reveal the facedown card Escape Route, this costs 600 life points but in exchange Suijin and Kazejin are protected from your trap card." Dox said quickly. "Next we can summon any monster to the field as long as its abilities are negated."

"I see, that move completes our combo brother." Para said. "I call to the field Sanga, of the Thunder."

"I activate one of my facedown cards, Critical Evidence." Naoto said. "This card allows one monster on our side of the field to attack you directly with half of its attack points."

"Thanks Naoto, in that case I attack with Lovers Persona Io." Yukari said. "That ends my move."

Naoto/Yukari 3400 Para/Dox 2700: "You two are impressive, however this duel is as good as over." Para said. "When my brother and I have Suijin, Kazejin, and Sanga, of the Thunder on the field, I can call our strongest monster to the field. I summon Gate Guardian."

"Interesting, so your three monsters are capable of combining into a new form." Naoto said calmly.

"There is more to our Gate Guardian than you know, and now I attack your Shadow Detective." Para said calmly. "That ends my move."

Naoto/Yukari 350 Para/Dox 2700: "It's my turn once again, so I'll start by summoning Fortune Persona Sukuna Hikona in attack mode." Naoto said. "Next I activate Strength of Heart."

"Strength of Heart, what kind of card is that?" Dox asked.

"This card costs half of my life points, but now my team can destroy Persona monsters on our field in order to summon new Persona monsters in their place." Naoto said as Io and Sukuna Hikona began to glow.

"Nice, I summon Lovers Persona Isis in attack mode." Yukari said.

"That new monster is certainly stronger, but it still lacks the power to defeat our Gate Guardian." Dox said confidently.

"True, but I can also summon my new monster Fortune Persona Yamato Sumeragi in attack mode." Naoto said calmly. "Next I use the special ability of Yamato Sumeragi, Mind Charge."

"Mind Charge, what kind of ability is that?" Para asked in surprise.

"Mind Charge doubles the attack points of one monster on the field for one turn, and I choose Yukari-san's Isis." Naoto said. "That boosts its strength to 4200 points."

"4200?" Dox asked nervously. "That's impossible."

"It's very possible, now then do you mind if I finish this game?" Naoto asked calmly.

"Go right ahead." Yukari said.

"Very well, Lovers Persona Isis attack Gate Guardian with Garudyne." Naoto said calmly.

"Not so fast, I use Gate Guardian's ability Squall Baricade. This blocks your attack." Dox said quickly.

"I play my trap card, Wind Break." Yukari said. "This negates that barricade."

"What did you say?" Para asked before the Gate Guardian was destroyed.

"This duel ends with our victory, Fortune Persona Yamato Sumeragi attack them directly." Naoto said as her team won the duel.

"Very well, you won fair and square." Para said calmly. "These belong to you."

As he said that, Para handed a single black star chip to Naoto and Yukari.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Kaiba, would you say that these two would put up a decent match against us?" Pegasus asked calmly.

"I'll admit they have unique decks, and those Persona cards are something to look into." Kaiba said calmly. "Though they still won't be able to defeat my ultimate monster."

"We'll see, why don't we keep watching and see if any other teams catch our interest." Pegasus said taking another sip of his wine.

"Mr. Pegasus, we have a situation." said a man in a suit. "Several competitors were found unconscious near the mountains."

"Are you certain?" Pegasus asked nervously.

"Yes sir, I confirmed the reports myself. We're providing medical attention, but the injuries ranged from burns to electric shocks." the man said. "We may need to postpone the tournament while we find out what's happening."

"No, I'll personally look into the matter myself." Pegasus said calmly.

With those words Pegasus walked out of the room.

Just what are you up to around here Pegasus, Kaiba thought cautiously before turning to the screen. "Wait, what did they just say?"

(Naoto and Yukari managed to take down the Paradox brothers and gain entrance into the finals. Next chapter Kaiba will learn of the identity of these mysterious creatures, and an unexpected duel will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	12. The threat increases

"It's a good thing that the two of us managed to qualify, but if the shadows on the island are coming from inside that castle we'll need as much of our strength as possible in order to stop them." Naoto said calmly.

"Exactly, I don't know how or why but for some reason that Pegasus guy is responsible for all of this." Junpei said angrily.

"Well getting mad won't help us now, I would suggest we split up and look for opponents in order to get as many persona users into the castle as possible." Aigis said calmly just before Seto Kaiba walked out of the castle.

"What are you doing out here Kaiba?" Joey asked angrily.

"I don't have time to deal with you Wheeler." Kaiba said calmly. "What were you talking about, what is Pegasus up to?"

"We aren't sure, all we know is that the only way to stop him is for us to get inside that castle." Yu said. "So far only two of us can get inside, and we need as many of us as possible."

"You're clearly not telling me everything." Kaiba said.

"Oh, Yugi is that you?" asked a figure walking up to them.

"Bakura, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"I entered the tournament to see if I had any luck, and I managed to win these." Bakura said before revealing four black star chips.

"Wait, you have four of those?" Joey asked. "Where's your partner?"

"Partner, oh my was I supposed to duel with a partner?" Bakura asked. "I thought I had to duel two opponents in order to advance to the finals."

"Excuse me, Bakura-kun?" Yukiko asked. "Would you mind if I dueled you next?"

"Oh, of course not." Bakura said. "Though before we start I have something rather interesting to show Yugi."

As he said that, a faint glow appeared around Bakura before a golden object appeared around his neck.

"No way, a Millennium Item." Yugi said in shock.

"Now then, shall we get started miss?" Bakura asked in a calmer voice.

"Right, I'll take care of this Mitsuru-san." Yukiko said confidently.

"Duel." said Bakura and Yukiko simultaneously.

Bakura 2000 Yukiko 2000: "I'll go first, so I'll…" Yukiko started to say before Pegasus appeared.

"This duel is null and void, all star chips will return to their respective owners." Pegasus said calmly.

"Well that's certainly disappointing, I was looking forward to seeing what you were capable of." Bakura said calmly.

"What's wrong Pegasus, afraid the holograms will damage your precious castle?" Joey asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes Joseph, that's why the finals are taking place inside the castle." Pegasus said. "No this duel is null and void because the entire tournament is being temporarily stopped, I apologize for the inconvenience but something came up that required my attention."

"Answer me this Pegasus, does it have to do with creatures you don't understand and can't hope to control?" Mitsuru asked.

"Mitsuru, sharp as ever it seems." Pegasus said calmly. "I don't fully understand it myself but you've seen these creatures that have been swarming the island. Until we find a way to stop them we can't risk the health of the people dueling in this tournament."

"I take it you have a plan to stop them?" Mitsuru asked.

"Actually, right now the priority is to gather them together." Pegasus said calmly. "The only thing is I have no idea how to gather so many creatures into a single location."

"That's simple, where do you need them to be?" Yu asked.

"What are you planning?" Kaiba asked. "If these creatures are as dangerous as…"

In the middle of his sentence, a shadow shaped like a bird flew towards the group.

"Takeba." Mitsuru said quickly.

"Right." Yukari said taking her evoker and shooting herself in the head. "Isis, Garudyne."

The moment she said that, Yukari's persona appeared and destroyed the shadow with a powerful gust of wind before disappearing.

"No way, wasn't that the monster you summoned in the duel?" Yugi asked in shock.

"That's complicated." Yukari said. "Should we just show them?"

"I don't see why not, especially if the shadows are active on this island." Mitsuru said. "Those creatures are known as shadows, and they can't be defeated by anyone other than us." (1)

As Mitsuru said that, all of the persona users summoned their persona above them, with Yu summoning Izanagi and Aigis summoning Pallas Athena.

"This is quite impressive, of course how do you plan on having all of these shadows gather to a single location?" Pegasus asked.

"That should be simple, we use bait they can't resist." Yu said calmly. "Aigis, are you up for a rematch?"

"I was thinking the same thing, two wildcards should be able to attract the attention of the shadows at which point we can destroy them all hopefully without incident." Mitsuru said calmly.

"In that case come with me, I already have a location in mind to gather them." Pegasus said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean how many of those things are we talking about?" Joey asked nervously.

"To be honest I'm not sure, but this is our best option to stop them." Pegasus said. "Alright, if you two are ready."

"We're ready." Yu said.

"Hold on a second, this is a tag tournament right, so you'll both be needing partners." said a voice from the shadows.

"No way, Adachi what are you doing here?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"I already decided to play by the rules of this world, but if these shadows want to play I'll just have to go along for the ride." Adachi said. "Plus it's been a long time since I've gotten to see you kids."

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Mitsuru asked.

"What does it look like, I'm here to lend a hand." Adachi said catching Yu's eye. "Now why don't we get started."

"In that case I'll assist you." said a hooded figure walking up next to Aigis. "I found a young man attempting to control these creatures but he's been removed from the island, I wish the two of you luck." (2)

"In that case let's get started." Adachi said with a smirk.

"Let's duel." said Yu, Aigis, Adachi, and the hooded figure simultaneously.

(Pegasus has initiated a plan to stop the shadows, and now Yu and Pegasus are preparing to duel Aigis and an unknown figure. Next chapter the duel will occur. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Mitsuru was aware that Pegasus believed in magic, and due to the circumstances did not feel it necessary to hide the power of persona given the situation.)

(2) (One of Pegasus' eliminators appeared, it wasn't a new character.)


	13. Preparations for the counterattack

(Author's Note: Minor correction from last chapter, Yu and Aigis are dueling Adachi and the unknown figure, not Yu and Pegasus against Aigis and the unknown figure.)

Yu/Aigis 4000 Adachi/? 4000: "I'll go first, so I will set three cards and summon Fortune Persona Clotho in attack mode." Aigis said calmly. "That ends my move."

"Alright, I'll take the next turn and start with the TV World field spell." Adachi said. "This gives all monsters on my side of the field 300 extra attack points, so now I summon Corrupted Soldier to the field in attack mode."

"True, however even with your 300 point boost Clotho is 100 points stronger than your monster." Aigis said.

"Is that so, well in that case I'll set two cards and end my move." Adachi said lazily as several shadows slowly started emerging from the shadows.

"It looks like this plan is working, so I'll summon Tower Persona Yoshitsune in attack mode, and now I'll attack Corrupted Soldier." Yu said confidently.

"Not bad, but when he's destroyed Corrupted Soldier adds a monster of my choice to my hand." Adachi said. "So I'll add Hunger Persona Magatsu Izanagi."

"I end my turn with one facedown card." Yu said.

Yu/Aigis 4000 Adachi/? 3300: "It's my turn now, so let's see." the hooded figure said. "I think I'll go with Shadow Arcana Lovers in attack mode."

"Wait, where did you get those cards?" Aigis asked nervously. "How did you defeat him?"

"You mean the strange man who was wandering the island, he didn't possess any star chips so I sent him on his way. Of course these cards are quite unusual and so I chose to keep them." the hooded figure said. "Now I'll use the effect of Shadow Arcana Lovers in order to force Yoshitsune to attack Clotho."

"I reveal my trap card Angelic Grace, this protects one Persona monster from an attack each turn." Aigis said.

"I play the trap I set, Awakening." Adachi said suddenly. "This costs 500 life points but I can declare two card names and if those cards are in any of our four decks they're played immediately, so let's bring out Hunger Persona Magatsu Izanagi, and Fool Persona Izanagi."

The moment the two personas appeared on the field, the shadows began rushing towards Yu and Aigis aggressively.

"Now, Artemisia Mabufudyne." Mitsuru said quickly.

"Sraosha, Mahamaon." Yu said destroying most of the shadows in the area just before one of them knocked Yu off the dueling platform.

"Oh no, sensei." Teddie said nervously.

"I've got him, let's go Takehaya Susanoo Garudyne." Yosuke said quickly.

"Yugi-boy, I might have an idea but I'll need your help." Pegasus said while more shadows continued to rush towards the persona users.

"What are you planning Pegasus?" Yugi asked.

"We can use our Millennium Items to force these creatures back to wherever it was they came from." Pegasus said. "I'd say it's worth a try."

"Alright Pegasus, I'll trust you for now." Yugi said before his puzzle began to glow. "Shadow creatures begone."

With those words a blinding flash of golden light enveloped the island as all of the shadows disappeared simultaneously.

"That was too close, I appreciate your assistance in this situation." Pegasus said. "Although this duel will have to continue at another time because the tournament is going to resume shortly."

"Right, keep in mind that Naoto and I already qualified for these finals." Yukari said.

"I know, and I congratulate you both for that." Pegasus said calmly. "I look forward to seeing how the rest of you do in this tournament."

"Well now that everything's taken care of there's still the question of how Adachi even got here in the first place." Yosuke said.

"Well to be honest I was called here, and if I can help someone I'll do what I can." Adachi said sarcastically.

"I'm the one who called him here." Kaiba said walking out of the forest. "I had a feeling something strange was going on so I had Roland pick him up. What kind of tricks are you pulling Pegasus?"

"I assure you this wasn't my intention at all." Pegasus said defensively. "If I had known something like this would happen I would have delayed the tournament."

"Whatever the reason it's clear that we need to end this tournament and take care of the shadows before anyone is hurt." Mitsuru said calmly. "Pegasus inform the competitors that due to the situation a second Duelist Kingdom will occur at a later date."

"Oh, and what exactly do you plan on doing?" Kaiba asked angrily.

"We're going to put a stop to these shadows at their source." Mitsuru said. "There are fourteen of us, we'll split up into teams of three with Aigis and Narukami being a team of two."

"Understood, how will you all split up?" Aigis asked calmly.

"Amagi, Satonaka, and Takeba will be one group, another group will consist of Tatsumi, Kujikawa, and Iori, the third group will be Shirogane, Teddie, and Akihiko, and I'll go with Yamagishi and Hanamura." Mitsuru said. "Does everyone understand?"

"Right, this should be like old times." Akihiko said confidently.

"Yeah, and if all of us work together we can take care of anything that happens." Chie said.

"Yamagishi, Kujikawa, do you two detect any shadows remaining on the island?" Mitsuru asked.

"One second, come Juno." Fuuka said as her persona appeared.

"Right behind you, Kouzeon." Rise said. "I don't sense any more shadows, but there's something in the castle."

"In that case you need to let us into that castle Pegasus." Yu said. "It's vital for the safety of everyone here."

"Alright, in that case anyone who's going to fight needs to come with me." Pegasus said. "You can't get into the castle without my help."

"Well if you've got this under control I'll head back to Inaba." Adachi said lazily. "Who knows, maybe they'll let us finish that game when you get back. You two against me and Dojima-san."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer Adachi-san." Yu said calmly.

"We should thank you for your help Adachi." Mitsuru said. "I'll see to it that your cooperation is noted to the authorities."

"That's fine, I'll see you back in Inaba." Adachi said before walking back into the forest.

(The threat of the shadows has been stopped for the time being, but the persona users need to go to the source to stop them for good. Next chapter the persona users will enter the Shadow Realm for the first time. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


End file.
